


The Usual?

by ThePhoenix9



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenix9/pseuds/ThePhoenix9
Summary: Birthday request





	The Usual?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on my tumblr

You were in your office when you heard a knock on the door. Penelope pokes her head in and squeals. You grimace as she comes in excitedly.

“Happy Birthday! Gideon and the others got back today they’re on their way up now,” Penelope says, you hear that she’s trying to contain her excitement but its not working out in her favor. “Please tell me you and Gideon are doing something fun!”

You raise an eyebrow in contemplation,” I don’t think we planned on anything other than the comfort of the couch, hot chocolate, and a nice Hallmark movie.”

Penelope gaps at you and shakes her head,” does he at least cook for you? Or take you to a fancy restuarant? A diner?”

“Hm, not really we stopped doing that years ago,” you say looking back over a file.

“Wh-what, do you mean you stopped doing that,” Penelope takes a seat in the chair in front of your desk. She looks absolutely beside herself and you smile softly.

“He wasn’t always home on my birthday so I came up with a new way to celebrate my birthday,” you say. “I even told him about it and he seemed okay with it.”

Penelope shakes her head lost in thought for a moment. You instantly pick up on that look and shake your head.

“No, Penelope I swear if you do something for my birthday you will no longer be my friend,” you point a warning finger at her and she backs off.

“Fine I’ll let my brilliance go to waste,” her phone pings with a text message. “Oh they’re here.”

As if on cue you hear another knock at your door.

“Come in,” you call out. You smile when you see who it is. “I assume your case was a success?”

The man nods,” Garcia.” He greets as she stands and heads out the door.

“Gideon,” Garcia nodded to him as she made her exit.

“Happy Birthday, I brought you something.” Gideon pulls out a snowglobe and places it on your desk.

You laugh,” thank you but you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know I said I wouldn’t get you anything for your birthday anymore but I just can’t help it,” Gideon says walking around your desk to you and kissing your cheek.

“San Fransisco,” you say looking at the gift. A smile graces your lips. “I’m done for the day would you like to cook or get takeout?”

“Definitely cook,” Gideon smiles. “Same thing as last year?”

You nod standing and grabbing your bag. The two of you head to the elevator and get in with Penelope and Spencer.

“Gideon I had this great idea, you and Y/N,” Penelope starts but is interrupted by Gideon.

“Penelope,” he says in his warning voice.

“You know I actually agree,” Spencer starts.

“Reid,” you say turning slightly to look the young man in the eye.

They both make the motion sipping their lips as the elevator dings and opens to the parking garage.

Gideon grabs the door for you before circling to the drivers side. You hand him the keys and make your way to your home.

As you drive he tells you about the case and the events that transpired. He pulls up into the garage and you both get out and head inside.

“You know we have a cold front coming in? It’s supposed to be the worst,” Gideon says as he starts to take ingredients out of the fridge. You both put on aprons and begin prepping your dinner.

“I do. I went and bought some more bread, water, flashlights and blankets. I also bot some wood just in case,” you say cutting the vegetables.

“Wonderful,” he says as he put the pot with water on the stove. You two talk about your day and what happend throughout the week that he was gone until your dinner is ready. He sets the table and lights a candle in the middle. You two sit and eat while talking about where to travel and what to do after you both retire completely from the FBI.

The two of you finish dinner just in time to clean up the dishes and put them away before the Hallmark movie starts. He brings out a plate of cookies as you start on the hot cocoa. You take your places on the couch and turn on the Television. You snuggle into his side as you make yourself comfortable and watch the movie.

He understands why you love Hallmark Christmas movies so much especially with the jobs you two have. He notices that halfway through the movie you doze off to sleep. He smiles before kissing the top of your head lightly. “Happy Birthday Y/N,” he whispers once he adjusts you so you’re lying down on the couch. He places a blanket over you before cleaning up the cookies and hot chocolate. He reads a bit in his armchair before he himself falls asleep.


End file.
